


Oops!

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oops!" is the most dangerous phrase ever uttered when it comes from his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops!

Nathan has learned that the most dangerous word to ever come out of the mouths of his team is "oops."

When Eliot says it, he's accidentally, single-handedly toppled an entire foreign government. And then the bastard laid it down at Nathan's feet, carelessly shrugging one shoulder, munching on an apple. When he tells Nathan he's flying off to Unheard of Third World Country #2, Nathan threatens to cut off his hair if he brings back another country.

When Parker says it, that means she "accidentally" stole she wasn't supposed to. Like pocketing that miniature Rembrandt from the executive's desk while she was planting the bug. She blatantly refused to return it, petting it and saying that the guy didn't even have it under the right lightening and environmental conditions. He let her keep it because she pouted at him.

When Sophie says it, she's probably seduced the mark's son, his lawyer, and their pool boy. It proved useful though. The pool boy let them onto the grounds, the son let them into the house, and the lawyer conveniently forgot to file those oh-so-important foreclosure papers. After all that, Nathan had to console her when she failed to get the role of Edie Britt's equally seductive sister on an episode of Desperate Housewives.

When Hardison says it, he's accidentally rewritten the code to Wall Street. He says he just wanted to know who was beating him on that damn mmorpg and somehow how he solved the nation's failing economy. The American dollar is so high now it needs drug testing.

Yeah, "oops" is the scariest word to fall from their mouths, but since they forgave his own, Nathan figured he could deal with it.

The End


End file.
